Shinobi of many bloods
by Zilleraxe
Summary: A boy that has been held captive and experimented on by Orochimaru has been freed, his blood line causes quite a stir and has all the clans looking at him with fear, Danzo with greed, and Naruko with love. T because it's Naruto may have some fluff and reference to explicit content
1. Chapter 1

**Zilleraxe: Who wants to do the Disclaimer?**

**Orochimaru: I'd be willing to.**

**Zilleraxe: Happy that you would do that, and I'm sure that many people would respect that, but…**

**Kabuto: I could do it instead.**

**Zilleraxe: No, you I hate "author style: Erasure jutsu"**

**Kiba: Zilleraxe doesn't own anything, if he did, the story wouldn't have so many tragic deaths.**

**Zilleraxe: Thank you Kiba.**

My cell was tiny, the walls were made of stone and dripped with slime from the damp air. The man with the yellow eyes hasn't been in to experiment with me for a few days. The boy with the silver hair hasn't been around either. Hunger gnaws at my stomach and I try to push it away by focusing my chakra. An explosion rocks the room, snapping me from my focus. Another one sounds a moment later. I try to stand but the manacles on my arms and legs prevent me from doing so. The door to my cell slams open and a person with an animal mask stands in the doorway, their hands glowing with chakra. Fear pushes me against the wall again, as it has for the past few years. The figure flares their chakra. Seconds later, another person with a mask stands beside the first. "Did you find anyone?" asks the first. The second shakes their head. "This seems to be the only person." They gesture at me. They nod and walk toward me. They draw kunai knives as they move. I close my eyes and wait for the pain of death to come, but I only hear sounds of metal on metal and slowly open one eye. The manacles are gone and the figures are shaking their heads at me in pity. They try to help me up but I fall over again, having not eaten in nearly a week. One of them picks me up and packs me over their shoulder. They walk out of the cell quickly and smoothly, only making the gentlest of swaying. The swaying plus my exhaustion put me to sleep quickly.

I wake up to the smell of cooking meat. My eyes snap open and I sit up. Four people in animal masks are sitting around a fire, one is tending a pot that produces the heavenly smell. I move in a trance toward the smell and stop before entering the ring of people. They notice me and turn to greet me with waves. The one tending the pot passes a bowl in my direction. I take it without question and tip it, letting the thick stew pour down into my empty stomach. I get a few more servings and eat them in a similar fashion. I sit back with my hands on the ground behind me. The figures pack up camp quickly and one puts their hand on my shoulder. I look over at them before I see the wind swirl around us. Suddenly we are in front of massive gates. Through the gates I can see a village of rounded top buildings and a mountain with faces carved in to it. The guards at the gate look at me with strange eyes before nodding us in. The animal mask beside me walks slowly with my arm around their waist. I try to keep up with the others but whenever I try to move too fast the world tips around me. I look up apologetically at the animal mask helping me but they raise a hand. "It's not your fault that you are in this state. Its orochimaru's." They say in a masculine voice. "Now come on, the hokage wants to meet you." I nod and try to move a little faster. I saw a girl about my age wearing orange running as fast as she could. I looked quizzically at her until I saw a group of adults chasing her. I didn't like the look in their eyes. It was the look the yellow eyed man got when he was about to hurt me. I saw the glint of steel and knew it to be kunai. 'they intend to kill that little girl.' I thought to myself. The animal mask helping me looked in her direction and by the set of his shoulders I could tell he wanted to go help. I heard a scream that I assumed to be the girl.

My vision turned red and energy flooded my body. Shaking off the animal mask's arm I sprinted after the mob. I saw them with the girl pressed against a wall, they kicked her, punched he and slashed her with their knives. Every time an attack connected I remembered when the yellow eyed man or silver haired boy would do this to me. I released a growl like a beast along with a blast of killing intent equal to that of the yellow eyed man. The mob flinched and some of them ran away screaming, some of them passed out from the force of my Ki. The few who seemed to be the least effected looked back at me with shock that a boy so young could have such Ki. "He must be a demon too, kill them both!" screamed one man. They threw some shuriken at me. The weapons stuck to my flesh but I couldn't feel anything. Kunai joined their shuriken friends in my skin but I didn't budge. I grabbed two of the kunai and advance on the remainder of the mob. Another blast of Ki sends a few more people scurrying. One of the people left tries to attack me but I lash out with the left kunai and give him multiple cuts that make him drop to the ground. The next was more intelligent and threw more weapons at me, aiming for my head. The shurikens stabbed into my head and one of the kunai hit me in the eye. When I still didn't fall he ran off screaming about demons, the rest right behind him. I knelt before the girl and picked her up. She looked at me with a mixture of fear and gratitude in her eyes. "I won't let them hurt you anymore." I promised. "My name is Kei Kamiken." I told her. "Naruko Uzumaki." She replied. I walked in the direction I had left the animal mask and found him standing there with a rigid body. He continued in the direction he had been leading me and I followed. On the way I heard whispers about a demon an saw stares aimed at me and the girl carried bridal style in my arms.

We arrived at what I assume to be the Hokage's office and when I walked into the room I saw the other animal masks look in my direction before flinching. They stepped aside and an old man in a white and red robe with a matching hat sat at a desk with mountains of paperwork beside him. He seemed to be in a good mood right now, sitting there with his eyes closed in an eye smile. Then he opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin. (AN I think that anyone would jump at the sight of a nine year old with that many blades sticking out of him carrying a bruised and bloodied Naruko.) "What happened?" He demanded. I flinched but noticed his eyes were directed at the animal mask behind me. "Lord Hokage, I was leading the boy to you when Naruko ran passed us. A second later a mob ran by and the boy's eyes began to glow. He ran after the mob. I felt a wave of Ki that I now believe to have been him and then he returned soon after in the state you now see." The animal mask said quickly. My knees buckled and I fought to fall carefully to now hurt Naruko. The Hokage made a motion and one of the animal masks in the room took Naruko to a couch like seat off to the side of the room. My energy drained out of me and I collapsed, throwing myself backward to avoid falling on the kunai in my eye. I heard more words but couldn't make them out as I fell into a black void.

**Ha not bad for my first fanfic, huh. Not even that much of a cliffie, just enough that you'll want to keep reading. I will post a knew chapter soon if I havn't already by the time I get signed up and figure out how to post. Now like most authors on this sight. PLEASE R&R, it gives us feed back and might change the story to something you'll like better, also it just might give us ideas to continue period.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zilleraxe: sweet, the story is up for a few hours and I get one fav and 39 views, you guys are awesome, but no reviews yet so no cookies for you. Now, disclaimer time.**

**Naruto: why aren't I in this story?**

**Zilleraxe: because Naruko is.**

**Naruto: but the show is called "Naruto", not Naruko.**

**Zilleraxe: to bad she is here instead, probably because Kei would get along better with her and gets to be the protective one for her.**

**Griffon: Zilleraxe only owns his own character and all of the voices in his head.**

**Zilleraxe, how the hell did you get out, and where is the rest of your family, you guys are supposed to give me ideas for your book.**

**Garet: deal with it, we have things to do.**

**Zilleraxe: NO YOU DON'T, your characters in a book that can't continue because you're silent. Sorry 'bout that now on to the story.**

I awoke in a soft bed with white covers draped over me. The blades were removed from my body and my wounds have been wrapped and a bandage covers my right eye. I sit up and hear people yelling. The door slams open and Naruko bursts in. She sees me awake and runs over to me. She seems to be all better and I smile at her. "You're up!" she exclaims. "I never got to thank you for helping me yesterday, or ask why you did." I was about to answer when a woman in white clothes walked in and saw me up. "Well it's good to see you awake. The Hokage was not happy when you passed out from blood loss. He had the ANBU that rescued you track down the people responsible and threatened to exile them if it happened again. Also you have visitors." She gestured to Naruko and to the door. I twisted out of bed, throwing the blanket away as I did and saw that I was in white pajama like clothes that were well fitting. The Hokage stood in the door a second later. I bowed to him in reflex. "Now now no need for that, after all you saved my granddaughter." (AN I know they aren't' related but he means they see each other as family.) "I have a serious question for you, would you like to attend the ninja academy with Naruko?" I heard her give an exited gasp and could feel her vibrating with joyous hope. 'I would be able to get stronger and protect Naruko, plus it might be good to learn in case I find the Yellow eyed man or Silver haired boy.' I thought as I nodded. The Hokage smiled in a warm way and I felt I had made the right decision. "Good then you can start as soon as you're healed." I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Naruko asked. To answer I began removing the bandages that covered most of my body. The wounds were nothing more than thin scars now. The Hokage started and Naruko gasped. "You heal as fast as me." She said happily. Then her face grew thoughtful. "JiJi, why do we heal so fast?" she asked seriously. The Hokage flinched at her question. He looked at her in a knowing way but then looked at me and said I have no idea, maybe you're just special." He said in a way that didn't convince me at all. But Naruko seemed to accept this and dragged me into a hug. The Hokage laughed softly at this. The nurse shooed her out so that I could be checked out, saying that she could wait outside for me.

I walked out of the building in a clean black shirt and grey shorts with the normal sandals when I was tackled to the ground from the side. Looking at my attacker I saw Naruko with a huge smile plastered on her face. The Hokage was sitting on a bench beside the hospital and waved us over. Detangling myself from Naruko I walked toward him. "Hello sir." I said calmly. He nodded in greeting. "Because you saved my granddaughter and because you are new in the village, I am going to fund your purchases so that you can get ready for the academy." He said quickly. I bowed and thanked him. He gave me a paper with a big red seal on it. 'Did he know I would want to be a shinobi or did he just do this?' I thought to myself. He then handed Naruko a large sum of money. She dragged me off toward the shopping district of the village to get my ninja stuff.

"And stay out!" shouted a store owner to Naruko as we left the building. That has been happening in almost every store we went to and it's starting to get on my nerves. At least I'm done shopping. I have the standard set of kunai and shuriken as well as a few fuma shuriken and ninja wire. For clothes I have a black short sleeve shirt with bandoleers for holding extra kunai and black pants that have metal greaves and also hold more kunai. My shirt has a scarf that I can wrap around my head to hide my face. On my feet I wear the normal ninja sandals. I walk with Naruko to her apartment and she invites me inside. The apartment is small but neat and everything seems to have a place. (AN so basically not like Naruto's apartment at all) She pulls two cups from a cupboard and fills them with water. Then she sets them on the oven and lets them heat up. I shake my head, dismissing the cups and turn to see her sitting on her bed. She pats the spot beside her in an invitation to sit beside her. When I do she leans into me and lays her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for saving me last night. I don't know why the village hates me but this keeps happening. They keep forming mobs and chasing me around the village, I've been almost killed on numerous occasions. The only reason I survived to meet you was because JiJi sends ANBU to save me when they get violent. But you helped me without being asked to. My shoulder felt wet and I knew she was crying. I put my arm around her and hold her, letting her cry for a moment before speaking. "When I saw you in danger it reminded me of where I've been for the last few years and I couldn't stand that the people here were trying to hurt you." She nodded into my shoulder. We stayed there like that for a moment but then her head shot up. "THE RAMEN!" she shouted. My ears rang as I watched her run over to the stove and turn the burner off. Then she threw a set of chopsticks at me and broke one for herself. She stabbed her chopsticks into one of the cups and walked over with one in each hand. She passed me the cup without chopsticks in it and I saw noodles in it. I smelled the cup and my mouth started watering. I used the chopsticks to pick up a bunch of noodles and slurped them up hungrily, realizing I haven't eaten in about twelve hours. The flavor is that of beef and tastes magnificent. I hear Naruko laugh beside me. I look at her and raise an eyebrow in question. "Looks like you just found out the magic of ramen." She said with a laugh. I nod.

After the ramen I head to the building the hokage said would house my apartment. It was close to and looked a lot like the building Naruko lived in. when I got to my room I flopped on the bed, noticing how bare the room was but not caring to night. Then the plain brown walls reminded me of my cell and I jumped up. I saw paper on a desk in the corner and hastily drew symbols on the paper before sticking them to the wall, covering most of it but not all. However, the walls weren't blank anymore and the image of my cell faded away. I flopped back onto my bed and fell asleep on the covers.

**Zilleraxe: Yay, two chapters in two days, let's see if I can keep that up. By the way, I have decided to watch one of the Naruto episodes before I write each chapter, so If someone would like to list all the arcs for me I could keep things straight and get chapters out faster when I get stuck. Like I said last time R&R it keeps the doubt spiders away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zilleraxe: I'm afraid to even ask at this point.**

**Naruko: Zilleraxe doesn't own anything except for Kei and his other stories.**

**Zilleraxe: phew.**

**Naruto: who the hell is using my sexy jutsu?**

**Naruko: no one, this is how I look. Also I'm a little irritated that you turn into me when you use that jutsu, do you have any idea how many times I've been tossed out of the woman's bath because of you.**

**Zilleraxe: I think I should get on with the story before the shadow clones mobilize.**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and changed into one of my extra sets of clothing, it looks exactly the same as the one I was wearing before. I walk out of my apartment building and see Naruko waiting for me. "Hi Kei!" she says happily. "Hello Naruko." I reply with a smile. "So today you start the academy with me, huh." She says. I nod. She smiles. "Then what are we waiting for?" she exclaims before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the road so fast I'm actually lifted off my feet for a moment. I make an effort to memorize the way to the academy from my home so I can get here next time. Hall ways flash past me and a sliding door. Naruko stops flying and lets go of my arm, causing me to stumble for a second.

I look around the room and see a man with brown hair pulled up onto his head with a scar across his nose. He wears a green coat over a black blue shirt. (AN can't remember what iruka looks like, would love help with descriptions.) "Hi Naruko, I see you brought the new student with you." He says in a not unkind voice. "Hey Iruka sensei, yeah his name is Kei Kamiken and he lives near me." She replies with that smile she's had all morning. "Well when the rest of the class gets here he can introduce himself to them. For now why don't you two go sit down." Iruka says. We decide to sit in the back beside each other.

A few minutes later the rest of the class starts trickling in. First is a guy with spikey dark hair, red triangles under his eyes, and a white dog on his head. He sees us in the back and walks over to us. "Hey Naruko, want to do something after class?" he asks in a flirty way. My throat tightens and a deep rumbling echoes around the room. Naruko and the new boy look at me and I realize I'm growling again. Forcing myself to stop I look at them. "sorry." I say sheepishly. The boy looks at me and laughs. "For some reason I think we'll either be best friends or worst enemies. The name's Kiba Inazuka and this is Akamaru." He points to the white dog on his head, which jumps down onto my desk and licks my hand. A weird feeling passes through me for a second before Akamaru jumps back to his owner. Kiba sits down a little ways from us and puts his head on his arms. The rest of the class sits down and Iruka calls me down. "Alright we have a new student joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us about yourself.' He says trying to calm my nerves. I face the class and take a deep breath. "My name is Kei Kamiken, I like protecting people weaker than me and getting stronger. I hate people that take advantage of others and plan on killing two people." The class seems to be taken back by this and is silent for a moment. The one girl with pink hair raises her hand. "Yes Sakura, what I it?" Iruka says, clearly not wanting a question from the girl. 'She must ask too many questions.' I think to myself. "Are you the one they're calling the unfeeling demon?" she asks. I tilt my head to the side. "I don't know, what are they saying about this demon?" I ask back. The girl beside Sakura with long pale blonde hair speaks up. "They say that this demon took thirty shuriken directly and didn't even flinch. Then he took a kunai to the eye without blinking before almost killing a chunnin who attacked him, also he had glowing red eyes like you kind of do now and was protecting Naruko." "Then yes I am the Unfeeling demon. I saw them attacking a thin girl and wanted to help. But I didn't mean to almost kill anyone, I only acted in self-defense." I replied. The class gasped at this, Iruka included, and I walked to my seat beside Naruko.

The class was about chakra control, but nothing I hadn't learned during my time with the yellow eyed man. When lunch hit me and Naruko walked to a tree with a swing hanging from it. She pulled out a box filled with food and set it between us. She passes me a set of chopsticks and we start eating.

When the day was over Naruko and I walked home together. On the way a group of ninja wearing headbands that showed a rough rock like shape stepped in our path. "You're coming with us demons." Sneered one of the ninja. The rest fanned out and surrounded us. One of the ninja grabbed Naruko. When she started struggling he hit her over the head and threw her over his shoulder. Another ninja tried to grab me but I twisted while gabbing his arm and felt a crack. He dropped to the floor and screamed in pain while I ran to the one that had Naruko. He saw me coming and tossed her to one of his companion before turning to face me. Channeled chakra into my legs and jumped into the air. When I got close to the nin that had been holding Naruko I spun and kicked him in the side of the head. He was knocked to the ground and groaned in pain. I glared at the one holding my friend and he dropped her before pulling her head up by her hair and holding a kunai to her neck. "Now you come quietly or something bad will happen to your little girlfriend here." He sneered. I backed down and held my hands out to the side to show that I wasn't going to reach for a weapon. Naruko started to stir and the nin yanked her hair back more. "Don't make any sudden moves demon, or I'll cut your throat here and now." He snarled. Naruko looked scared and she let out a whimper. He pressed the knife tighter to her neck and drew a little blood. My eyes locked in on the crimson fluid and added that color to my vision. My shoulders shifted and great spiked appendages grew out of them tearing my shirt in the process. The man flinchs, his grip on the knife slipping and his hold on Naruko's hair laxing enough that she can get free. I leapt toward him and stabbed him with my extra arms over and over until I heard someone else approaching. I turned to look in that direction and saw another person with the same symbol on his headband. He had a sack on his back that squirmed and made sounds like a scared girl. "What the hell are you?" he screamed. He dropped the sack which elicited a squeal of pain from it. I heard a voice calling for help that I recognized as Hinata from class. The nin drew two kunai and took a stance. Two more Limbs grew from, below my ribs and grabbed a pair of fuma shuriken. The shuriken unfolded and began to spin when a trickle of my chakra entered them. The nin ran toward me with a cry and I met his slash with the spiked arms foot long blades. "Naruko!" I called. "Help Hinata and go get help. I'll hold this guy off so you two can escape." I didn't spare a glance in her direction because the yellow eyed man had beat it into my head never to let your eyes leave your apponent. I blocked another attack from the nin and retaliated with a cross slash of the spinning fuma, which he dodged with a backflip. I reached my normal arms to the bandoleers on mu shirt and grabbed two kunai of my own. My enemy threw one of his at me and I blocked with one of the fuma. Then I channeled chakra into my legs again and ran toward the nin at top speed. As I passed I lashed out with my right side and felt my fuma hit resistance. In return I got stabbed in the side and kicked away. The kick stumbled me a bit and I saw Naruko and Hinata running away from the fight. 'Good, my friends are safe, now I can focus on the ninja behind me. He started to do handsigns but I lunged at him and slashed at his hands. I got him in the side with my kunai and cut off two fingers with my fuma. 'hopefully, that means he can't do hand signs anymore. I can't fight off jutsu yet.' I thought to myself.(AN I don't know if it actually matters but in this story it does.) The nin's eyes showed worry and he grabbed one of his kunai again, but the blood gushing out of his hand made his grip slick and when I blocked a slash he lost his weapon. I went on the offensive and slashed at him with all of my arms over and over. He kept dodging but he started slowing down. "Kei!" I heard. I ignored the voice knowing the nin would take advantage of my distraction. I felt my chakra lower and knew I had to finish this fight soon. I threw the Fuma at my enemy so that they would prevent him from escaping to either side. Then I threw the kunai straight at him and lunged with my spiked limbs. The fuma caught him in the shoulders before stabbing into a wall behind him. My kunai stabbed into his stomach and my limbs lift him by his ribcage. I drop the man to the floor and let him die. My extra limbs slink back into my body and I turn to see who called me. I see Naruko leading a few ANBU in my direction and a man with long hair and eyes like Hinata. 'He must be Hinata's father.' I think. When the approach I bow to the man but I get light headed and tip forward. Small arms hold he up and I see the color orange. "Naruko." I mutter before I black out.

**Zilleraxe: Ha, I thought writing two chapters in one day would make the second one suck but tword the end there I think I hit it dead on. Plus I gave you guys a fight to make up for the weak beginning. Well It's 12:34 here( ha 1234 that's funny:) so I'm going to bed. So Hinata just got saved and Kei has two people to guard now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zilleraxe: over one hundred views but still no reviews. Come on guys. They really do help us, wait some of you are authors of this site, you have no reason not to review. I mean you're always telling us people to review but you haven't.**

**Kakashi: Sorry about him, he's going into one of his rants. Anyway, Zilleraxe doesn't own Naruto, just Kei.**

I woke up in my bed. I looked around and saw a nurse from the hospital sitting in the corner writing something on a clipboard. Then I noticed Naruko sitting beside my bed. She saw me move and smiled. "You're awake." She stated happily. The nurse looked up and walked toward us. "You're fine to do whatever you want. I can't even see evidence that you were stabbed other than that that scar on your side." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I looked back to Naruko. "What happened while I was out?" I asked. She looked up like she was trying to think. "Well, Hinata's father wanted to thank you for saving his daughter and protecting their bloodline." She put her right index finger on her left one then moved on to her next finger. "The ANBU took the surviving Iwa ninja to the T&I facility to see what they knew. The Hokage sent for a seamstress to fix your torn clothes as thanks for saving me again. I think that's it." I nod and sit up. I notice that I'm only wearing pants and bandages. Naruko looks at me before turning around. I get dressed and we head to the academy.

Four years pass. I learn that the two I killed were a chunnin and a Jonin. The civilians continue to whisper that I am a demon but I don't care. Kiba and I became good friends but we do argue sometimes. Hinata was a shy girl for about a day before Naruko and I talked some sense back into her. Now she is a good friend of mine and I feel as protective of her as I do of Naruko. The final exam is today and Naruko is worried about it.

"I'm sure you'll do fine today." Hinata says to cheer Naruko up. "Yeah, no one wants this more than you do I'm sure you'll pass." Kiba added. I didn't say anything because they said what I had planned to. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Naruko says, a little of her spirit returning to her. Iruka called Hinata to take the test and then Kiba. My turn came next. I walked into the room where the test takes place and saw Iruka-sensei sitting behind a table covered in Konoha Headbands. Beside him was Mizuki. I really hate him, though I have no clue why.

(**Third person POV**)

'So this is the day that Kei finally passes, why isn't he a Nin yet again. I mean he killed a chunnin and a Jonin four years ago.' Mizuki and Iruka thought at the same time. 'Probably because he wants to stay with the demon bitch.' Mizuki added.

"Kei, the test is the clone Jutsu." Iruka said. Kei's face paled. 'Naruko, her chakra overloads clones, she can't possibly pass.' Kei thought. He made the hand signs and pronounced clearly: "Clone Jutsu." A puff of smoke and twelve more of Kei stood beside him, each looking at the two Chunnin. Another puff and all the clones disappeared. "Good. Please come get a Headband." Iruka said. Kei grabbed one of the headbands at random and walked from the room.

(**First POV Kei**)

I waited nervously by the tree for Naruko to exit the building. When she did I saw her shoulders slumped and are shaking slightly like they did only when she was crying. She walked toward the tree like in a trance and sat on the swing, looking at the ground. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. I feel her do the same and she buries her face in my chest. "I didn't pass, the damn test was on the Clone Jutsu." She sobbed, her voice muffled slightly by my shirt. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Mizuki walking toward us. I fought down a growl. He jerked his head for me to go away but I just glared at him. He seemed to weigh things in his head for a moment before shrugging. "Naruko, Iruka isn't against you, he wants you to become strong with all his heart. That's why he's tough on you." "Then why didn't he pass me?" she asked, her voice almost broken still. "Because he thinks you would do better with the secret test." Mizuki said quietly. Naruko snapped her head up at his words. "All you have to do is steal the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's office and learn a Jutsu from it before anyone can find you." He looked at me." Hell you could even bring Kei so he could learn a Jutsu to." He added while smiling. Naruko looked so overjoyed that I couldn't refuse to help her. No matter how much I wanted to get her away from Mizuki.

Naruko and I sat beside a tree deep in the forest. She pulled the scroll off her back and unrolled it. She decided to learn the shadow clone Jutsu because it would make up for her failing at Clone Jutsu. I chose a Jutsu called Wind blade because it has to be used off of a sharp object. So my extra arms should be perfect.

Iruka stood in front of us and had a glare on his face. "It's over you two." He said angrily. "He he, you found us really fast sensei. We only had time to learn one technique each." He paused. "Now you have to let me pass, because anyone who learns a technique from this scroll has to become a ninja, right." She said. "Where did you get an idea like that?" Mizuki told me. He said I could bring Kei with me too." She answered, her voice trailing off at the end. Movement caught my attention. I saw Mizuki standing on a branch and he had a triumphant smile plastered on his face. "Naruko, give me the scroll, Iruka wants to keep you from passing." He yelled. "Why would he do that?" Naruko said confused. "Because he hates you like all the rest. He hates you for a reason you don't even understand. They've all been keeping a secret from you." "No Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted. "They hate you because of what you hold inside of you. The nine tailed fox that destroyed our village is sealed inside of you." Mizuki spouted. I looked at Him with confusion. 'So what?' I thought. "They don't want you to have the scroll because the nine tailed fox has taken over your body. They know you'll take revenge on them for all the things they've done to you. So by killing you I'll become a hero of the village. And it goes without saying that I'll keep the scroll for myself, defeating demons is hard, and casualties are to be expected." He drew a giant Shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruko. I glared at him and forced out my extra arms. They grew from my ribs and shoulder blades. I stabbed the spiked appendages into the hole in the middle of the shuriken and let it spin there. "You just tried to harm Naruko." I said darkly. My vision flashed red. "For that, you have to DIE!" I threw the weapon back at him and flashed through hand signs. "Wind style: Wind blade!" I shouted. My bladed arms slashed back and forth, creating creasant (Spelling ?) moon blades of compressed air that lashed out at Mizuki. He jumped from tree to tree dodging my attacks, but every time I missed I carved into the forest behind him. "I don't have time for this." He threw a flurry of kunai at me. The force he threw them at pressed me against the tree behind me. "I'll return for you Unfeeling Demon, the bounty on your head is too big to pass up." He said before jumping away into the forest.

I pulled the last Kunai out of my legs and was about to go find Naruko when I heard her voice. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then I heard what sounded like a hundred of her shouting out taunts I heard Mizuki cry out in pain and knew he must be getting beaten up by Naruko's new Jutsu. Knowing she was now safe I started walking in the direction of the sound while pulling out the Kunai stuck in my extra arms.

I saw Naruko staring at Iruka with wide eyes and saw his headband gleaming on her for head. She tackled him into a hug and they both crashed into the tree behind Iruka. I got rid of my extra arms and walked toward the two of them. Iruka saw me and told Naruko. She got up and ran to me. "I passed, and Iruka is taking me out to Ramen!" she exclaimed happily. She tackled me and I, being used to this, held us up. I gave Iruka a look that told him I was thankful to him and he nodded in reply.

**Zilleraxe: ha fourth chap done. On to the fifth. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zilleraxe: hey guys, so I decided to skip the konohamaru arc because Naruko is a girl and things wouldn't go together right. So it's time for an arc I've been waiting for, the bell test.**

**Aleera: Zilleraxe only owns Kei and all of my family.**

**Zilleraxe: So that's where you've been hiding, I was beginning to wonder. Hey guess what, I might have some ideas for your story again.**

**Aleera: (widens eyes)**

**Zilleraxe: but I'll talk to you about that in private, now enjoy.**

A knock at my door woke me up. Quickly throwing on my usual clothes I open the door to see an exited Naruko, her headband looking freshly polished. "Come on I want to be there before anyone else and surprise them." She pleaded. Smirking I nodded and walked to the academy with her.

Shikamaru walked up behind us before noticing Naruko. "Hey what are you doing here, this is for genin only, no flunk outs allowed." He said in a bored tone. Naruko smiled and pointed to her head band. "Oh come on Shikamaru, didn't you notice the headband. Iruka passed me after I passed a secret test." She said. I laugh softly at that last part. 'Well it's half true.' Shikamaru walks off muttering "Troublesome". Naruko giggled as he walked off. A few minutes later a sound like a monster was heard before Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno burst into the class yelling that they were first. An argument ensued until Sakura caught sight of Sasuke sitting beside Naruko and me. (AN Word said me was better, not sure I believe it.) She gasped, and ran over to us. She pushed Naruko out of the way and skirted around me. "Hey Sasuke, do you want to do something later?" She asked. Sasuke just looked away and said "Hn." "Hey!" Naruko yelled. "Why don't you watch where you're going? Besides, what do you even see in a guy like that?" She said, gesturing at the emo beside me. "I mean, he doesn't care about you and always acts so cold, and to top it off his hair looks like the butt of a black duck." Sakura glared at her and Naruko looked around the room, feeling the Ki in the air no doubt. The rest of the fan girls were standing beside each other and glaring at Naruko. "How dare you insult Sasuke?" One snarled. They moved toward her but a glare from me and a wave of Ki sent them scurrying in fear.

Iruka finally started the team assigning and I zoned out while waiting for mine or Naruko's name. "Naruko Uzumaki." I heard. I listened now, seeing if I would need to cow her team. "Sakura Haruno." Both girls smashed their heads into the desks in front of them. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura jumped up and shouted in glee, while Naruko smashed her head again. "And by order of the Hokage, Kei Kamiken." Sakura paled and Naruko exclaimed. I smirked. "Now just wait here for your Jonin senseis." Iruka said. "Hey Iruka-sensei. How were our teams selected?" Naruko asked. "Well we put the highest score, Sasuke, with the lowest score, you." He said simply. "And Kei doesn't count because he was put in your team by the Hokage, his scores were equal with Sasuke, and Sakura had pretty average scores when they were all added together. So that's pretty much it." Naruko put her head down and some of the class snickered. But I looked at them in the corner of my eye and they shut up quick.

It's been about three hours and everyone else has left with their jonins, Kiba promised to protect Hinata as did Kuranai (hope I got that spelled right right.), afraid of my wrath. Even Iruka left, and Naruko said just that. "We know Naruko, but complaining won't help." Sakura said bored. I took the time to practice climbing the walls with chakra. I spotted Naruko putting an eraser in the door jamb saying something about it being what he gets for being late. Sakura, acted like a goody-goody and how she shouldn't do that. Sasuke said that a Jonin would never fall for that. Just as he said that a hand opened the door and a head with gravity defying silver hair was hit with a falling eraser. Naruko burst out laughing, Sakura started apologizing, and Sasuke looked at our Jonin with an unbelieving look. "How can I put this, my first impression of you three, you're a bunch of idiots. Wait, there's supposed to be four of you." He started looking around. "Where's Kei?" he asked. The rest of my team seemed to realize that I was gone and started looking around. I whistled. They all looked up and saw me standing upside down on the ceiling. "How did you get up there?" Sakura asked. "I climbed." I answered casually. Naruko gave me a thumbs-up and Sasuke glared at me. Our sensei looked at me. "Maybe you're not an idiot like the rest." He said slowly. I let go of the chakra in my feet and flipped as I fell to the floor. "Meet me on top of the building. Our sensei said before disappearing in a swirl of wind. I walked over to the window and stepped out onto the roof outside it. Then I started climbing the walls again and onto the roof of the academy. I saw the Jonin leaning against the railing and reading a book called make out paradise. I shook my head and jumped onto the roof.

My team arrived a moment later and Naruko stood beside me. "Okay, how about we introduce ourselves to get to know each other." The Jonin said. "But how do we do that?" Sakura said first. "I guess tell your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and hobbies." The Jonin said. "I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, I never really thought of that. Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." When he finished Sakura whispered loudly. "Well that was useless; all we really found out was his name." Naruko and I nodded.

"Now you with the pink hair." Kakashi said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, I mean who I like." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobbies are." Looks Sasuke again and laughed. "And my dream for the future." She eyed Sasuke and squealed. Kakashi rubbed his head. "And what do you hate?" he asked. "Naruko and Kei." She said automatically.

"Ok, you with the brooding look." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and don't particularly like anything. I have no hobbies or dream because I will make it a reality. I will save my clan and Kill a certain someone." He said darkly. "Well that was needlessly moody, How 'bout the one in the orange." He pointed to Naruko. "Hi, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I like Kei Kamiken and ramen. I hate people who judge me without getting to know me and idiots that think there all that. My hobbies are learning new Jutsu and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to become Hokage." She finished with a smile. 'She said my name before Ramen, I'm honored.' I thought shocked and happy.

"Well you're balanced, how about you wall walker." Kakashi looked at me. "My name is Kei Kamiken. I like Naruko and helping my friends. I hate the whispers the village has about me. My hobbies are learning powerful Jutsu and training. And I don't have a dream for the future yet." I said calmly while stretching my back. He studied me for a moment. "Ok tomorrow we'll start our first mission. Please don't ask what kind I was going to say. It's going to be survival training, I am well aware that you had those before but this one is to decide if you will continue on to be my genin students. If you fail then you will be sent back to the academy." He gave us an eye smile and swirled away.

We sat there stunned for a moment. I snapped out of it first and grabbed Naruko's hand. Dragging her to her feet I jumped off the building and ran to the nearest training field. "Let's get training you worked this hard to be a ninja I'm not letting some test get in the way." I shouted to her. Looking back I saw a determined look enter her eye and suddenly she was in front of me. "Then we have to hurry." She shouted back through the wind.

Nest morning we were sitting in front of a stone engraved with hundreds of names. Sakura and Sasuke looked exhausted while Naruko and I were well fed, pumped full of adrenaline and itching to get this finished. We had planned last night on what we were going to do and had received a note on our doors telling us where to meet today. I leaned against one of the posts and waited for Kakashi to show. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this?" Sakura snapped. "If yesterday is any indication than Kakashi is going to be very late, so I might as well get some rest." I said. I felt Naruko lean against my side and draped an arm over her shoulder. In reality we were building up our chakra and reserving it like we had practiced so many times now.

Two hours after we arrived, a poof sound broke me out of my concentration. I looked up to see kakashi standing on a post on the red bridge. "Well looks like you all had a long night, worried about this test?' He said in a way that said he found this very funny. I saw Sasuke and Sakura glare at him while I started laughing. Kakashi looked at me, his eye brow lifting. I waved him off. He shrugged and held up three bells. "You have to get these bells from me before the clock hits noon. If you don't, you'll be tied to one of those posts over there and won't get lunch. Then they'll be sent to the academy for another year." He said with an eye smile. "Now when I saw go you come at me with all intention to kill. You can use any weapons or techniques you want." Sakura opened her mouth to talk but Naruko leapt up and disappeared into the forest. I followed her. "He did say go." I shouted at the three stunned people.

Sasuke had tried to take the bells by taijutsu and ninjutsu, impressive for a genin. And he had managed to touch on of the bells. Sakura had fallen victim to a genjutsu before Naruko broke her out of it with a slap, saying how much she had wanted to do that. Now Kakashi was lecturing Sasuke's head stuck out of the ground about something when Naruko and I decided to strike.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Terrifying Wind blade!" our two forbidden jutsu cut though the relative quiet of the forest. Twelve Narukos raced toward Kakashi under a sheet of crescent shaped wind. Then I leapt beside the real Naruko and revealed all my limbs. Kakashi dodged all of the wind blades but shouted something about impossibilities because of chakra. I sat back and let Naruko fight, showing off her moves a bit more, only keeping kakashi from escaping. I saw him pull out that book again and Naruko got mad. She created more clones and shot at Kakashi from all angles. Suddenly Kakashi was behind Naruko and all her clones were dispelled. He crouched with the tiger seal. I glared at him and sent a wave of KI. I he hurt her past a normal spar I was going to be known for killing two Jonin. (AN we all know what is about to happen so let's just skip to the after math.) MY eyes went _beyond_ red. I felt my limbs grow to their full extent and felt the new addition as well. I also saw my eyes split into four and now saw from a new perspective. My jaw ached and I felt my lower jaw split as well.(1) "_**Kakash! **_I shouted at him, my voice sounding crackly and I made a Clack sound on the K's. He turned around and saw me.

I sprinted toward the Jonin. He seemed to realize how pissed I was and jammed the book into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of Kunai and started deflecting the strikes from my bladed arms. However, I pulled out my fuma shurikens and got them spinning with my normal arms and slashed at him with the claws on my extra arms. I landed a hit on his right arm with one of those before he jumped back. He started flying through hand seals. "_**Terrifying wind blades!" **_I shouted. I flew into a frenzy of slashes with all of my limbs and forced Kakashi to avoid the gale of death flying his way. "How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" the Jonin asked. _**"Don't you know, I'm the unfeeling demon. I killed a Jonin and a chunnin when I was nine. I am one of Orochimaru's **_**experiments**_**. I train every day to bring him to an end. As to the reason of **_**Why **_**I'm doing this. You hurt Naruko in a way that I cannot least If she had been a guy that would have been better. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING USING THAT ON A GIRL!"**_ He looked about as sheepish as a man flying through the air with red blades of blue blades of wind slashing though the forest behind him could. The bell went off. "Time to stop Kei." He said calmly. I kept slashing. But then I tried something new. I spun around and grabbed the tiny thread I had attached to Kakashi's arm. He was flung forward and was obviously surprised. I smashed my human hand into his face and sent him flying away again. "How...?" he said. _**"Oh, I finally found out what the hell my blood line is. I can absorb any blood and DNA from anything I want. Turns out I absorbed a spider at one time." **_I reached back to my spinnerets and grabbed a hand full of lines._** "Wind style great break though."**_ The wind took the lines and threw them passed the Jonin. They hit him and I drew them in while spinning in the air. The result was me cork screwing though the air toward a cocooned Jonin. I flipped at the end and drove my feet into his chest. The wind left his lungs as he flew away. Satisfied with the hefty clunk I heard when he hit a tree. I calmed down and let my mutations fade away. I waited for the Chakra exhaustion to hit and when it did I braced myself against a tree. I looked around and saw most of the Ninja in the Village looking at me. 'Must have been because of the wind blades.' I thought before the world went dark.

**Haha, finnaly. Sorry guys I haven't been able to get on a computer much because of finals and then because my family set up a no electronics tell after seven o clock rule, so I might have to slow way down on the up dates. Oh well**

**1=** **look up Spider ninja from NG two its where I got this form and is close enough**

**Any way R&R, bye, oh before I forget, I'll be starting a new story, A SELF INCERT. Yes I will be doing one those too. Meh deal with it.**


End file.
